


Very Superstitious

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Chilean superstitions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Hinge, Poly Relationship, Superstitions, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: If a knife falls when a Chilean is nearby, does a guest appear at the door?





	Very Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> Dedicated to a dear, dear friend.

With Reyes busy cooking in the kitchen, Vee Ryder went to work setting the table for the two of them, the enticing smell of spices wafting into the small dining area of his cliffside apartment. Her stomach growled, rather loudly, as the aroma hit her nostrils; she stopped her placement of the knives to close her eyes and inhale the _paila marina_ Reyes worked on from his spot over the burners, a rare treat for them both.

Reyes didn’t find as much time to cook as he preferred, and as he put it, he enjoyed company while he did so. She thought it might be his own form of stress relief, the tension easing out of his shoulders the longer he stood in the kitchen. And finding the ingredients to make the food he loved? Arduous for even the most notorious smuggler, but somehow Vetra and Reyes managed to scrape this recipe together, a few small exchanges made that Reyes insisted would still provide the original taste from his home country.

One of the knives for buttering the _hallullas_ slipped from her grasp to the floor in her mental drifting, a soft curse passing from her lips as she stooped down to retrieve it. She set the clean one down on a napkin before trudging back into the kitchen to grab a fresh knife.

Reyes shot her a glance as she released the dirty knife into the sink with a clatter. “What happened?”

“I dropped it, like the klutz I am.” She rummaged around in the utensil drawer, pulling out a new one.

Reyes reached over without taking his other hand off the spoon to pinch her rear. She yelped, shooting him a sharp glare. She knew the tradition, that pinching redheads was considered a sign of good-luck in his culture, but her ever-bruising bottom grew tired of the custom.

He leaned over and lended a kiss to her cheek. “Set an extra place setting”

Vee rolled her eyes. “Another superstition?”

“Just a feeling.”

She rolled her eyes but obliged, fingers grabbing a fresh set of cutlery along with her replacement knife. “He said he was busy with work.”

The _he_ in her sentence referred to the third partner in their relationship, Bain Massani. Reyes insisted three was a lucky number, and the trio just seemed to work, though moments of all in the same room were rare and fleeting. Between Reyes in his Charlatan business, Bain in his kett-hunting business, and herself with Pathfinder business, they made time where they could. She knew sometimes the two met without her, just as she found herself in Reyes’ place or sometimes at Bain’s on Eos. 

“He’ll be here,” Reyes said, his confidence that of a gambler placing a bet on a sure thing.

Vee made her way back to the dining area, organizing the extra set-up against her better judgement. She moved back into the kitchen when she finished, waiting for Reyes to assign her with a new task. When he didn’t, she jumped her butt up onto the counter to watch him stir the soup, her mouth watering with the near taste on her tongue from the overwhelming smell of its future deliciousness.

The oven dinged, Reyes grabbing the potholders of the opposite counter to drag out the biscuits from inside. She attempted to snag one; the steaming dough burned her fingertips, earning a small shriek as she dropped it back onto the cookie sheet. She shook her ailing fingers while Reyes smirked, careful as he removed each one into a wicker basket before covering the top with a red cloth napkin to keep them warm while he finished the rest.

“Serves you right.”

“Hurry it up then, would you? I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

She licked her lips, earning her an appreciative look from Reyes’ honeyed eyes, him wetting his lips as a reply. “Enticement is only going to slow me down.”

“It wasn’t meant that way, you perv.” She reached out to shove at his shoulder, a ghost of a grin on her lips. “How much longer ‘til it’s done?”

“Enough time for us to have some fun.” He quirked one of his eyebrows, the unasked question lingering in the air between them.

She shook her head, her stomach growling in solidarity with her response. “Food first.”

He shrugged, shutting off the burner. “If I can’t change your mind, then I guess the food is done.” He motioned to the cabinet behind her head; she twisted to drag out two bowls and small plates, setting them on the counter. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “ _Tres_ , _mi pequeño pato_.”

She furrowed brow, observing him ladle soup into the other two bowls. “Come on, Reyes. This is ridiculous.”

“You’ll see,” he winked. “If you’d like, we can make a bet. The loser cleans up the kitchen.”

A chance to get out of a chore that would’ve been hers otherwise? She stuck her hand out to shake. “You got yourself a deal.”

He laughed as he clasped her hand, sealing their agreement. She brought down another bowl and plate then jumped to her feet, balancing the first two bowls with the basket of bread. Reyes trailed behind her, the small plates and Bain’s bowl in his hands.

She grinned as she watched him set the bowl down in front of the empty chair, preparing herself for the easy win. Reyes slid into the seat across from her, taking her hands in his while he muttered a quick grace.

The front door beat a familiar rhythm before he could finish.

As she got up to answer it, Vee knew she’d be stuck in the kitchen for the rest of the evening once dinner concluded. Still, as she threw back the door and greeted Bain with a kiss, him a bit surprised by her lack of pause, she knew this was a bet she was more than happy to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Guileandgall left me the prompt of “superstitious” before she knew I was writing this for her. I sat on it awhile before deciding Reyes would be the superstitious one and googling Chilean superstitions. I was not disappointed. 
> 
> Here are the two I used in this fic: “Pinching a red-head is supposed to give the pincher good luck! Anyone with hair ranging from the auburn to carrot hues should tread with caution when travelling in Chile!” and “It’s happened to all of us: that moment when you’re setting or clearing away the table and a piece of cutlery manages to tumble to the ground, clinking on its shameful descent. However, for Chileans, this moment can be revelatory, depending on the piece of cutlery that has fallen: if a fork falls, it means that a female visitor is expected to arrive. If a knife falls, a man is on the way instead.”
> 
> If you’re interested, she and I named this ship Reydani, which we both pretty hardcore ship. 
> 
> Also, a fun superstition: “If when leaving from a place, you realise you have forgotten something and have to go back for it, you must, either touch wood three times or sit down three times before setting out again. If not, expect that dark cloud of bad luck to be hovering over you for the rest of your life.”


End file.
